Amanda Bearse
Amanda Bearse is an American comedian and director. Bearse portrayed Amy Peterson in the original Fright Night. She is best known as neighbor Marcy D'Arcy from the hit TV sitcom Married... with Children. Biography Early life Bearse was born in Winter Park, Florida, and was also raised in Atlanta, Georgia. She attended Birmingham Southern College. Education Bearse studied acting at New York City's Neighborhood Playhouse under instructor Sanford Meisner. Career Amanda's initial success came with the role of Amanda Cousins on the soap opera All My Children] between 1981 and 1984. During and after that time, she appeared in a string of independent and B-movies, including Protocol (1984), Fright Night and Fraternity Vacation (both 1985). Her big star break came in 1987 when she was cast as Marcy Rhoades (later Marcy D'Arcy) on the hit FOX-TV sitcom Married... with Children. She played the role until the show's end in 1997, and became known to television audiences all over the world. In the mid-1990s, Bearse also appeared in the films The Doom Generation and Here Come the Munsters. Amanda took up the challenge of TV and film directing while appearing on Married... with Children. Between 1991 and 1997, she helmed over 30 episodes of the show. She also directed episodes of Reba, MADtv, Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher, Malcolm & Eddie, Pauly, The Tom Show, The Jamie Foxx Show, Dharma & Greg, Veronica's Closet, Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place, Jesse' (starring her former ''Married... with Children co-star Christina Applegate), and Ladies Man. Amanda took up the challenge of television series and film directing while appearing on ''Married... with Children. Between 1991 and 1997, she helmed over 30 episodes of the show. She also directed episodes of Reba, MADtv, Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher, Malcolm & Eddie, Pauly, The Tom Show, The Jamie Foxx Show, Dharma & Greg, Veronica's Closet, Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place, Jesse (starring her former Married... with Children co-star Christina Applegate), and Ladies Man. In 2005, she directed The Sperm Donor, a pilot for NBC starring Maggie Wheeler and in 2006, Bearse teamed with Rosie O'Donnell to direct The Big Gay Sketch Show, which debuted on Logo on April 24, 2007.. In 2005, she directed ''The Sperm Donor, a pilot for NBC starring Maggie Wheeler and In 2006, Bearse teamed with Rosie O'Donnell to direct The Big Gay Sketch Show, which debuted on Logo on April 24, 2007.'' Filmography Movies *''Protocol'' (1984) - Soap Opera Actor *''Fraternity Vacation'' (1985) - Nicole Ferret *''Fright Night'' (1985) - Amy Peterson *''The Doom Generation'' (1995) - Barmaid *''Here Come the Munsters'' (1995) - Mrs. Pearl Television *''All My Children'' (1982–1984) - Amanda Cousins *''Married...With Children'' (1987–1990) - Marcy D'arcy, also directed multiple episodes Personal life Amanda is openly homosexual. She publicly came out of the closet as a professing lesbian in 2013. She and her wife have an adoptive daughter. Photos AmandaBearse.jpg|80's Bearse Amanda-bearse-1.jpg|Modern Bearse References External links * Amanda Bearse at ''Married... with Children'' Wiki * Amanda Bearse at TriviaTribute.com